


Bonding

by tveckling



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward bonding, Gen, Hurt Sokanon - but not too badly, Michael has issues he hasn't dealt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: Michael+Sokanon, 'You're my friend, of course I fucking care.'





	Bonding

It all seemed easy enough. Sneak up to the guards, eliminate them, and then the way into the camp was open. There was no question about who to send; Sokanon could easily take out both men without them realizing she was there, and sending anyone with her would only distract her. So off she went, and Declan, Dimanche, and Michael stayed behind. 

It was quiet, Dimanche’s glares silencing Michael every time he thought of something to say—like he could sense that Michael would talk, and strongly objected. Michael was beginning to suspect Declan knew, after he had spotted Declan trying to hide a smirk. Considering it was Declan he probably didn't try very hard. The enforced silence didn't do much in keeping Michael from getting jittery the longer time went by without Sokanon appearing from the darkness. 

He had finally decided to ignore Dimanche and ask if it really had been as long as it felt like, when the sound of an owl was heard, hooting once, twice, thrice, then went quiet. Michael immediately put it out of his mind, but Declan and Dimanche tensed and looked at each other. Without a word both of them went to their feet, leaving Michael to stumble to his feet or be left behind. 

“What's happening?” he hissed, bending to avoid getting slapped by the branches Dimanche had pushed aside. 

“That was Sokanon,” was all Declan said. 

It was all that was needed, and ice gathered in Michael’s stomach as his mind flashed to different scenarios in which Sokanon needed to call for help, each worse than the last. 

When they saw her, sitting against a tree and looking frustrated but  _ alive _ , Michael almost ran over to check on her, see what injuries she had that he couldn't immediately see. Declan was first, however, crouching next to her. Grateful Michael looked on from behind his back, because his hands were shaking and he could only see Tom looking pained and shocked before he fell into the water. He needed to focus.

With a grunt Sokanon shifted, gesturing towards her leg. “The guards are down, but one managed to get me. It's not too bad, but I have trouble walking by myself.”

Declan nodded and looked closer at the makeshift bandage she had made, then looked back at Dimanche before sighing. “We need to finish this tonight; the rest of the men are waiting. Michael, you stay here and help Sokanon. We should keep anyone from coming here, but keep your eyes open.”

Sokanon jerked up, wide-eyed, and grabbed Declan’s arm. “What, no! I can help, I just need a little support for walking. I don't need to be left behind and I  _ don't  _ need a  _ babysitter _ !”

“If you can’t walk by yourself you’re a hindrance,” Declan said, not unkindly but without room for protests, as he removed Sokanon’s hand. “You've already done enough tonight, Sokanon. Leave the rest to us.”

Sokanon did settle back against the tree, but her face was set and her eyes were furious when Michael accidentally met them. He quickly looked away before he, too, found himself protesting. As it was he could just about make himself believe that Sokanon wouldn't try kill him out of frustration once Declan had left; if he looked at her much longer he was certain to change his mind. At least that would mean she was well enough, which Michael discovered was the only thing he really worried about. 

“Don’t let her scare you too much,” Declan whispered as he patted Michael’s shoulder, flashing a grin, before moving towards the camp. Dimanche was tight on his heels.

Michael stood looking after them for a moment before clearing his throat and looking around. “So, eh, where are the bodies? Of the guards?”

“I moved them so they wouldn't be seen,” Sokanon said after a pause, looking at him like she wanted to add his body to the pile. He quickly looked away. 

“So,” he started after a while, his heart beating furiously. Standing out in the dark woods, just waiting for something to happen, while a friend was wounded right next to him was not a situation he was finding pleasant. It didn't help that he had begun wondering if Sokanon really had told them the truth, if she didn't hide more injuries. It would be typical of her, he felt, to lie about her situation in order to not be left behind. Maybe she had more injuries, and the leg wound was the only one that she hadn't been able to hide? Maybe that injury was worse than she had claimed? What if she was  _ bleeding out _ while Michael just stood there, dumb and selfish and not noticing anything? 

“If you want to say anything then speak already. Don't just stand there and stare,” Sokanon growled, and was that growl masking more pain? Was that just frustration on her face, or was there pain that he hadn't seen before? “Boy!”

Michael dropped to his knees, looking over her with his hands hidden in his armpits. It was the only way to stop the shaking. “Are you alright? Your leg- do you need it rewrapped? Is there anything else- is that the only wound? Do you need anything, any- any water? Is there anything-”

“Boy!” 

With a start Michael realized he had been babbling, and he only managed to glance up at Sokanon’s face before lowering his eyes again. He had to focus, had to remember where he was, or else he would keep seeing Tom’s face. Clenna’s face. 

“What are you trying to do?” Again he glanced up and saw Sokanon narrowing her eyes at him. “This would be a good time to run if you wanted. I can't run after you. But you're here, so, what are your plans? Do you think you can fool us?”

“Fool? What?” All he could think of was blood, a splash as a body hit the water, and he could barely follow what she was saying. 

“Your act. You think I don't see through it?” Sokanon’s sharp eyes were like knives. “You don’t care about me, don't care about Declan or any of us. All that matters is what you can report back to Benton. Isn't that right?”

Michael shook his head sharply. “I burned that bridge before. I'm not working for him anymore. You're wrong.”

The glare turned into a sneer as Sokanon leaned forward. “What are you planning, then? You're after something, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Pretending like you are,  every day.”

“I'm not pretending anything,” Michael bit out between gritted teeth, crossing his arms tighter around his chest. 

“Don’t try to fool me. Do you really think I'll believe that you worry about me being hurt?”

“Yes! You're my friend, of course I fucking care!”

As he realized what he had said Michael stared at Sokanon in horror, feeling his face warm up as the seconds passed with her staring back at him, looking far too dubious. The only thing he could think to do was sit down on his ass and bury his face in his knees, hoping that Sokanon would find some measure of mercy within herself and not say anything. Maybe if he prayed hard enough Declan would come back soon and save him from the awkward situation he had managed to land himself in. Maybe Declan wouldn't even notice the strange tension, wouldn't demand to know what had happened. And then he wouldn't laugh his head off when Sokanon told him. 

As if. 

While considering the various options in front of him—running away seemed like a very good prospect right now, as did simply dying—Sokanon cleared her throat. “I'm fine. The wound hurts a bit, but there's no need for… anything. We can just wait.”

Michael nodded, as well he could with his head still pressed against his knees and hidden by his arms. “Great. Awesome.” Couldn't someone just kill him already?


End file.
